


Crystal Grace

by osunism



Series: Betwixt & Between [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, kmeme fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osunism/pseuds/osunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight-Commander Barris is a man of duty, honor, and sacrifice. His only goal and purpose is to aid the Inquisition in restoring a sense of order and purpose to Thedas. As the leader of the Templars, his duty is clear, his path set. And then, seemingly by the Maker's own divine will, Eden crosses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilgrimage

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing [k!meme prompt](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=52938880#t52938880%20target=) I'm filling because honestly...who doesn't love a good, paperback romance? And who doesn't love Ser Barris? It's perfect. Updates may be slow, so bear with me. :)

             Ser Barris was a man who did not clamor for attention. He had restored some luster to the Templar Order through his deeds, aiding the Inquisitor in destroying the Envy demon and subsequently bringing the Templars into the fold and closing the Breach. He had not expected a reward for his efforts. To him, it was merely another branch of his duties, and he did it as he did all things: with pragmatic alacrity. And yet, the Inquisitor—at Commander Cullen’s behest—had rewarded him with the highest honor and mantle of responsibility one could achieve: Knight Commander. Even though he’d left the world of titles and lofty honorifics behind him, he now held more authority than he’d ever expected to achieve in his career. With Lord Seeker Lucius gone, the void had to be filled, and Ser Barris had proven his mettle when it was needed most. Life was, in essence, filled with a renewed sense of purpose.

            It was a spring morning when that all changed.

            Barris had developed a habit of observing Commander Cullen during the routine training times of his troops. The men were fit, most having already tested their skills in the battle at Haven, and others still leaving much to be desired. He spoke with the Commander of the Order, of the Inquisition, bonding over the only things men of their ilk ever could. They understood one another, they who had witnessed the horrors of magic and survived. They did not speak of Cullen’s demons—though at this point everyone knew the rumors, and a few knew the actual story—nor did they speak of the Envy demon that had nearly killed Barris had the Inquisitor and her squad not been there to aid them. But they understood, and over the weeks had become close comrades.

            When training wrapped up, the troops broke off to get cleaned up and head to their respective duties. Watches still needed standing, patrols needed walking, and others took advantage of their free time and the lull in the Inquisition’s activities. For Barris, he merely took time to walk the grounds, greeting passerby with a nod of his head. Despite everything, he saw the way folk regarded him; the flaming sword on his chest plate, and the shield on his back. With the Templars allied with the Inquisition it gave them hope. He’d been on his way to one of the merchant stalls when he saw her.

            She was standing in a shaft of sunlight by the stables, speaking with the horsemaster Dennett. Her hair was a shade of deep, oxblood red, carefully upswept in an elegant coronet, while some of her hair fell to mid-back in a fall of curls. Maker there was so much of it! Her skin was a sun-warmed brown, and from the distance, and the lovely shape of her profile, he could see her eyes were dark. Her dress, which clearly marked her as a noblewoman, was the shade of the forest in midsummer; a deep, velvety green with puffed sleeves slashed and inlaid with soft, golden silk. Barris had never seen a woman so singularly captivating in his life.

            And then she turned and their eyes met and his mouth went dry.

            Her smile was dazzling, making her eyes crinkle at the corners, dark and luminous and rimmed with sooty lashes, her nose round and slightly upturned, giving her an impish appearance, as if the Maker Himself had whispered in her ear some grand, cosmic joke that only she knew the punch line for. Barris was walking toward her before he knew what he was doing, and as he got closer, more and more of her beauty became more defined to him.

            “Ser Barris,” Master Dennett said with a smile, “I’ve a new thoroughbred you might like…if I can ever convince you over-armored priests to take to the saddle.” The man always teased Ser Barris in this manner. Most Templars never took to the saddle.

            “My feet serve me well enough, horsemaster, but I will take you up on the offer one of these days.” He was aware of the woman’s dark eyes on him. Master Dennett chuckled.

            “Ser Barris, meet Lady Eden Ducet, of House Ducet. She and her family are visiting to pay their respects to the Inquisitor.” Master Dennett allowed the introductions to take off from there. Barris took her proffered hand, bowing, pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles and he swore he could feel the rush of her blood as he made contact.

            “Knight Commander Barris, my lady. It is a pleasure.” He murmured and reluctantly released her hand. Eden’s eyes were fixated on him as he stood straight, and for a moment her hand hovered in the air, and he was acutely aware of the deep breaths she took as her chest rose and fell beneath her smartly laced corset.

             “Charmed,” She breathed, her cheeks turning a deep rosy shade beneath her nut-brown skin, “I…I’ve never met a Templar before. Are they always so tall?” She seemed to regain herself, and Barris smiled, shrugging his armored shoulders.

            “Only the ones they feed, my lady.” He said with a grin and at that they both laugh. Master Dennett excused himself, citing a need to ensure there was enough feed for the mounts, muttering about the Inquisitor and her damned interest in strange creatures. Silence reigned in his absence and the two of them stared at one another. Eden bit her lip.

            “So with the Circles gone, what do the Templars do for the Inquisition, Knight-Commander?” She asked. Barris didn’t speak for a moment, as he noticed a small dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose.

            “The Inquisitor requires us to round up rebel mages causing trouble throughout Thedas, as well as neutralizing any rebel Templars, mostly on Commander Cullen’s orders.” He explained. Eden’s smile was radiant and she tilted her head.

            “‘ _Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just_.’” She murmured and Barris thought to himself that he had never heard that line of the Chant spoken with such reverence.

            “It is apt,” She continued, “from what you have described to me, you are keeping the peace, and your cause is just. It is almost romantic in a sense.” At that, Barris gave out a startled laugh.

            “Truly? I suppose when the bards and poets write of this time it will be cast in a romantic light.” His gaze slid away from hers briefly. “War is not romantic, my lady.”

            Eden reached out, brazenly, traced the flaming sword on his breastplate. Barris swallowed hard. Beneath his armor, his heart hammered, his skin grew warm despite the chill breeze blowing from the peaks, and he was so focused that she might as well have been touching _him_.

            “Eden!” A voice called and the spell that seemed to have been woven between them shattered. Eden took her hand away and Barris looked over his shoulder. Another woman was making her way over, daintily holding up her skirts, which were a deep, midnight blue, embroidered with gold. Her hair was also the same deep oxblood as Eden’s, but she was far older, with laugh lines around her eyes and mouth, her lips painted a deep rouge.

            It was, without a doubt, Eden’s mother.


	2. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's cake.

            “Eden,” The woman said again when she reached them, breathless as she pressed a delicate hand to her breast, which was decorated with an ornate brooch of silverite and inlaid with sapphires. She glanced up to Ser Barris and for a brief moment there was a flash in her dark eyes, a slight wrinkle to her brow, and he swore it was disapproval or disgust before she went back to all smiles and charm.

            “Oh, Eden, you must come and see. The Lady Ambassador is about to give us a grand tour of the keep. I’ve not seen Her Worship yet, but I’m sure we will soon.” Lady Ducet completely ignored Ser Barris and he knew it was no accident. Eden smiled at her mother, then glanced up at the Templar and their eyes met.

            “I’ll not keep you, my lady,” He said to her, polite and soft, and Eden looked almost wistful as her mother took her arm, leading her away from the stables, and the dashing knight left in their wake. Ser Barris stared after her a moment, wondering, and hoping. He startled when he heard Master Dennett’s derisive chuckling.

            “You Templars always were no good at lying; most of you, anyway. You look as if Andraste herself came down to kiss your brow, boy.” The man was cleaning his hands with a rag and Barris turned to him, cheeks burning as he wondered what exactly to do with himself. The shaft of sunlight Eden had been standing in seemed duller, its light weak and watery. When she’d been standing in it, the glow had been like magic, like the Maker’s own golden light…but now…

            “I must attend to my duties, Master Dennett,” He said suddenly, “Excuse me.”

  

* * *

 

 

            Eden Ducet decided that Ser Barris was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

            As her mother dragged her away from the tall, dashing Templar, she had to keep herself from looking back, but she remembered his face. He was so tall; with skin like burnished umber, eyes the color of changing autumn leaves, looking like one of the knights out of a fairy tale. He smiled and she felt as if her heart were being tugged on a string. As her mother talked, Eden drifted, smiling to herself as any young woman would after meeting such an attractive man. She giggled to herself, imagining the Knight Commander in one of her fairy tale fantasies. He looked the sort to rescue a damsel in distress, or pick wildflowers to show his affection.

            She bit her lip and giggled again.

            “Eden!” Her mother snapped. “What in Andraste’s name is so amusing? Have you been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” They had gained the keep’s front steps, and began to make the climb to head inside. Reaching the first landing, Eden took a sweeping glance of the grounds, hoping to catch sight of the Knight Commander. Much to her dismay, he was no where to be found. The corners of her mouth turned down slightly and she clung to her memory of him as her mother continued to lead her.

            “I really don’t understand why we need a tour of the grounds, mother,” Eden sighed, “It’s not as if we’re staying forever. Just a few weeks, that’s all.”

            Lady Ducet sniffed, whirling on her daughter, eyes flashing.

            “Yes, and anything can happen in the few weeks we are here, Eden. Your father may coddle your petulance, but I’ll not tolerate it. Not in front of key members of the Inquisition.” She snapped. Eden understood then when her mother intended. If she could find a suitable match for Eden here at Skyhold, preferably to one of the well-connected noble families, she would assure a more prosperous rise to affluence for their tiny noble house. Eden knew her father would not approve of her mother’s constant matchmaking, but he was a dutiful man. So long as the chosen match was not Orlesian, he’d likely agree with mother and that’d be the end of it.

            Eden sighed and thought of Ser Barris rescuing her from an arranged marriage and giggled again, much to her mother’s disapproval.

            “My Lady Ducet,” Lady Josephine said, meeting them at the keep’s door with a smile, “I trust you are ready?” Eden’s mother wore a charming smile, releasing her daughter’s arm and sketched a slight curtsy.

            “Of course, Lady Ambassador. We are ever eager to see the full scope of this place. Is there any chance we may glimpse Her Worship at any time?” Eden felt her ears shut down as her mother and the ambassador spoke of things she had little interest in. The main hall was a bustle of activity, with the cooks making preparations for the afternoon meal, coming out of one of the side doors every so often to set increasingly delectable dishes on the long tables. As they toured, Eden found herself looking for him again.

            Josephine was going on about the history of Skyhold, citing that most of the records of it had been lost, but that it been occupied by various forces and groups for centuries. Eden listened with half an ear, wondering where her father and brother were—likely talking to the dashing Commander about…war and politics or something.

            “And this is our library,” Josephine said, “We have exclusive rights to various collections and rare tomes, and our resident scholar and mage, Dorian Pavus, aids us when we need to procure…singularly difficult to find volumes. Are either of you interested in scholarly pursuits?” Josephine turned, as elegant as a dancer, writing board in hand, her expression charming. Eden smiled back.

            “Eden is the one who has her nose in a book most days,” Lady Ducet said proudly, “I’m sure she’ll find your library to be a veritable wonderland.” Eden could only offer a nervous smile, and the tour continued until the lunch bell rang, signifying the afternoon meal was ready. Josephine excused herself, inviting both women to lunch. Eden let her mother do the talking, sighing out of equal parts boredom and equal parts longing.

            At lunch, there was no observance of rank and people were free to sit as they pleased. That was when Eden’s father and older brother came into the main hall to join the two women for the luncheon. Robert Ducet was a tall man, with black hair shot through with steely gray; he had served in the army during the Fifth Blight. His son, Thomas, was about two years Eden’s senior, sporting the same black hair as their father, only long and tied at the nape. Lady Ducet’s face brightened and she waved enthusiastically to her husband and son to join them. Eden admitted she was excited to see them too.

            Until Ser Barris entered the main hall, looking every bit as striking and handsome as she remembered from earlier. Eden took in a nervous, shaking breath, looking away. Did he see her? Was he looking for her too? No, that was preposterous. He had to have been here for lunch as well. There was no way he’d go through the trouble to see her. Eden bit her lip, looking down at her plate. Lunch consisted of honey-glazed ham, slow roasted and marinated in a rich wine sauce, with carefully prepared vegetables. Josephine had seen to it that the cooks, both Ferelden and Orlesian alike provided top-notch fare for the many denizens and guests of Skyhold. To Eden, the food was divine.

            “Ah, Knight Commander!” Robert said good-naturedly, greeting Ser Barris with the customary clasped arm of greeting.

            “My lord Ducet,” Ser Barris said and Eden felt her breath catch in her throat at the sound of his voice. It was warm, rife with a humility she’d never hear from any of the other noblemen in her parents’ social circles. She knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that it was only the grace of Barris’ title and stature in the Inquisition and the Templar Order that her parents gave him the time of day.

            “Will you be joining us for luncheon, Knight-Commander?” Her father asked and she nearly choked on her bite of ham, dainty as it was. She made a small noise, eyes watering, and then reached for her goblet of wine to wash down the offending morsel. Her mother shot her a disapproving look.

            “Eden!” She hissed beneath her breath. “Do mind your manners at the table. You’re a lady, not some barbarian out in the Wilds somewhere. Sip, don’t guzzle.” Eden did not respond and instead hid the burgeoning sneer on her face by padding her mouth daintily with a napkin.

            “I would be honored, Lord Ducet, if you would have me. Though I am afraid I may make for dull company.” Barris said as he rounded the table and came to sit directly across from Eden. She glanced up, meeting his eyes, giving him a shy smile. He smiled back.

            “It is good to see you again, my lady.” He told her. Eden’s face burned and she wished desperately for a fan to hide her face behind, or one of those damnable masks the Orlesian nobility hid behind. She pushed her food about on her plate. Once Robert and Thomas were seated, their meal began, and with it came the customary conversation. Eden prayed Ser Barris could navigate her mother’s cutting scrutiny and velvet slaps.

            “So, Knight-Commander,” Lady Ducet began, fixing him with a look that called to mind the image of a large cat eyeing a mouse, “How do you know Eden?”

            Ser Barris smiled, inclining his head with a glint in his hazel eyes.

            “My Lady Ducet, your daughter and I had only just met this morning. I went to see Master Dennett about a mount and she was there.” He explained and Lady Ducet—called Helen—gave him a thin smile, but it never reached her dark eyes. Robert cut the tension before it snapped.

            “Knight-Commander you must forgive my lady wife,” He laughed, “Eden has only recently made her debut to society this season and my wife seems to think a match can be made all the way out here in the Frostbacks.”

            Good-natured laughter, all around, much to Eden’s mortification.

            “Father, I am not a cow to be sold at the market,” Eden protested, “I thought we were merely here to pay our respects to Her Worship.” Beneath the table, she moved her foot, accidentally bumping her legs against one of Ser Barris’ greaves. Her eyes widened a little and Barris gave her a reassuring look that no harm was done.

            Still, the contact made her heart leap.

            The Knight Commander had been handsome in the light of day, but here under the wavering glow of candlelight and stained glass windows, he shone. His polished armor gleamed, slightly battered from battle, but no less majestic, and she could tell from the way it fit around him that his build was sturdy. Tall, athletic, with broad shoulders and a trim waist; Eden had never been with a man before, but she was an avid reader of _Swords and Shields_ , with many of the books hidden in the trunk in her room, and from the descriptions, she had every aching and trembling desire in her that Varric had penned to those worn pages.

She studied him from beneath her lashes, her food forgotten, wondering as he spoke to her father about the state of the Order and where it would stand in regards to the mages and the Chantry. She wondered, watching his mouth shape words she didn’t care about, what it would be like to kiss him. She wondered if his skin was as warm as it looked, wanted to know if he would look at her the way the way the hero looked at the heroine in the books she wrote. For a moment Barris turned his head, and he caught her looking at him. His brows went up slightly, and he glanced away quickly, burying himself back into the conversation going on around them.

Eden tried not to scarf down her food under her mother’s watchful gaze, but she really was hungry, and she didn’t want to appear uncouth in front of Barris. It went on this way for most of the luncheon, and when the desserts were brought out alongside tea, Ser Barris excused himself.

“Not going to stay for tea, ser?” Robert asked with a smile. “You were wrong, you know? You aren’t dull company at all. I find your tale fascinating in fact.” Ser Barris smiled, but it was a shy smile, one Eden knew to be born of humility. He did not do his duty for glory; he did it because he felt it was right.

She suppressed a dreamy sigh. He was perfect; a true knight in shining armor. Barris gave them a customary salute, his right fist over his heart.

“My lords and ladies, if you’ll excuse me. I shall see you anon.” He murmured and Eden didn’t miss it, the flicker of his gaze to her own. Her breath hitched and she glanced around the table for anything to distract her. As Barris walked away, Thomas elbowed Eden in the ribs, shooting her a warning glance.

Eden promptly stuffed her mouth with cake.


End file.
